Light Novel Volume 15
Dark Knight of the Sunnyspot is the fifteenth novel of the High School DxD series. It is the third novel of the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc, and the third short story collection in the series, after Volume 13, however, unlike the previous two, only half of the Volume will be comprised of short stories while the remaining half will be a continuation of the story from Volume 14. There will be two editions of the novel published: a limited edition which features an OVA 14th episode of the High School DxD anime on Blu-ray disc, and a regular edition which lacks the episode. Similar to Episode 13, Episode 14 is also written by Ichiei Ishibumi, the author of the light novels, himself. Summary I didn’t even know the meaning of having a different life back then—. ―○●○― Chapters ;Episode Issei.1 *Life.1: "Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!?" ;Episode Issei.2 *Life.2: "Scarlet and Crimson" ;Episode Issei.3 *Life.3: "Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land" ;Episode Issei.4 *Life.4: "Lets Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~" ;Episode Issei.5 ;Episode Azazel.1 *Life.5: "Wolf's Emblem" ;Episode Azazel.2 ;Episode Yuuto.1 *Life.6: "May the Shine be on You" ;Episode Yuuto.2 *Afterword Characters Returning Characters *Issei Hyoudou *Rias Gremory *Akeno Himejima *Koneko Toujou *Asia Argento *Yuuto Kiba *Xenovia *Irina Shidou *Gasper Vladi *Rossweisse *Ravel Phenex *Souji Okita *Dulio Gesualdo *Fafnir *Azazel *Baraqiel *Vali Lucifer *Serafall Leviathan *Sona Sitri *Kuroka *Le Fay Pendragon New Characters *Armaros *Sahariel *Penemue *Tamiel *Slash Dog Illustrations User198231 pic50194 1370201955.png 113.jpg 114.jpg Church Trio 2.jpg Xenovia.jpg Xenovia 2.jpg Pic44200 1334784801.jpg High school dxd v15 180 - Copy.jpg Quotes *"Why was I the only one that survived....." - Yuuto Kiba *"Am I a child that shouldn’t have been born.....?" - Akeno Himejima *"I'm Rias Gremory. I want to speak to you." - Rias Gremory *"He truly is an interesting boy. Very well. I will look after him." - Souji Okita *"Guhahahahahaha! You have to use physical attack against Magicians, Oppai Dragon!" - Leader of Grigori, Armaros *"Let's go the Holy Land!" - Irina Shidou *"Yes! This is also for Ise-san's sake!" - Asia Argento *"Alright, let's go to the shop where they sell consumer electric appliances!" - Xenovia *"Hi, how's it going? Hello everyone." - Joker, Dulio Gesualdo *"I'm hoping to progress on with the choices for the Magicians even a bit!" - Ravel Phenex *"I, want to collect Asia-tan's treasure." - Fafnir *".....They sure have some nerve to leave me." - Azazel *"I came here to meet you from the first's referral. I want you to take a look at Albion." - Vali Lucifer *"I want to become Milky, Sona-chan!" - Serafall Leviathan *"Rias, help me!" - Sona Sitri *"I thought about it, but am I a Magician Girl as well?" - Rossweisse *"My cat-punch is powerful." - Kuroka *"Nee-sama, please don't eat the things in the fridge on your own." - Koneko Toujou *".....My usual sparring partner went far away after all. I need to make sure that my body doesn't get dull." - Issei Hyoudou *".....I don’t know why, but I have a really bad feeling." - Gasper Vladi *"I didn't even know the meaning of having a different time back then—." *"—Is that truly the thing given by the God from the Bible?"; "We also don’t even know why we, the bloodline of Dark Night got that."; "Why was the "Sacred Grail" given to us....." Trivia References Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Light Novel Category:Media